Titles
Titles are the key indicators of status in Mafia Wars. The majority of titles are for job completion in all major locations (cities and countries), with the exception of Atlantic City. There are 3 titles for each tier mastery in New York, Cuba, and Moscow; and 4 titles for each tier mastery in Manhattan, Bangkok, Las Vegas, Italy, Brazil, Chicago, and London. However, the last two districts in Las Vegas (Area 51 and Hoover Dam) do NOT give any titles. On occasion, players change the title to a lower rank to trick others to attack them, while other players prefer to change the title to a higher rank to avoid being attacked. Other titles As of March 27, 2010, you are given titles for mastering Robbing, which is determined by the number of successful robberies. The highest rank for robbing is "Grand Master Thief", obtained after Level 10 Mastery which requires 26,585 robberies. In addition to this, there are also titles for mastering Fights, which depends on the number of fights won. The maximum rank is "Master Assassin" at Level 21 Mastery obtained after 100,000 successful fights. With the introduction of Tournaments in Las Vegas, there are 10 additional titles for tournaments. However, the rank is determined by the number of fans, not the number of tournaments won. Thus, even if you lose in a final of a tournament, you will still increase the number of fans, albeit at half the rate as compared to winning the tournament. The highest rank for this is "World Champion". Collection titles were introduced on April 5, 2010. The current title is shown on the Profile page under the heading Collections. The number of times you have vaulted a Collection in a city is shown, together with the number of vaults necessary for your next rank. Revaulting a collection DOES count towards the number of vaults. The highest rank for collections is "Master Collector". Your Collection title currently CANNOT be used before your Mafia profile name. The only event to give titles as rewards was the Beat The Feds Challenge, made available from August 13–24, 2010. The titles were "Skilled Boss", "Master Boss", and "Grand Master Boss", for bronze, silver, and gold level mastery. These titles are similar to the titles given after completing the Boss tier in New York. Custom titles Admins can use any custom title they like, i.e. The Master and Zynga QA. Other languages Other than in English, Mafia Wars can be played in four other languages – Indonesian, German, French, and Spanish. Thus, it is possible to have titles in the those languages. For a complete list of all titles currently available and their translations in the five Mafia Wars languages, see List of Titles in Different Languages. List of Job titles New York (and Manhattan) Cuba Moscow Bangkok Las Vegas Italy Brazil Chicago London South Africa List of other titles Robbing Fighting Las Vegas Tournaments Collections Beat The Feds Notes Category:New York Category:Cuba Category:Moscow Category:Bangkok Category:Las Vegas Category:Italy Category:Brazil Category:Beat The Feds Challenge Category:Fight Category:Robbing Category:Tournaments Category:Collections Category:Fight Challenge